The Polite, Cute BADASS Sakura
by VampireBlood1702
Summary: A freezing teenage girl carrying a baby is going as cold as snow in due to a big snow storm. If she was in the snow, HOW ON EARTH DID SHE END UP IN THE FAMOUS RICHEST UCHIHA HOUSE! Plus this new girl's new nickname of her school is... BADASS. Where will t
1. Chapter 1

I**t's the end of holidays in an hour. I stayed late doing this, if my parents catch me I'm dead :p hopefully that won't happen. WARNING:Has mature scenes. But for those who don't care like me enjoy :D This story is semi based on the real world. But I don't think everything is exact. I made twists to it, sorry if I'm talking gibberish or codswallop better words.**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, romance and lots of humour!**

**Summary: A freezing teenage girl carrying a baby is going as cold as snow in due to a big snow storm. If she was in the snow, HOW ON EARTH DID SHE END UP IN THE FAMOUS RICHEST HOUSE! The new girl will bring lots of excitement.**

**Chapter 1: The mystery girl**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

An 17 year girl was wobbling down the street in a snow storm, with a baby tucked in her hands. She had long pink hair underneath her hood, the baby was wrapped up in tons of blankets. This woman was struggling due the snow storm, but she continued on until her body slightly gave in. A mother that looked in her late thirties came rushed out.

"Oh my! You poor dear!" The other woman had long lushes black hair and onyx eyes.

She put a hand on my shoulder and helped me up.

"The baby..." The woman holding the baby shivered.

The black haired woman scoped and took the baby out of the freezing woman's hands. Just as she was doing that the cold woman collapsed in the snow. The last words the woman on the floor could hear was a boys named called out, Sasuke.

"SASUKE! COME HELP QUICK!" The black haired woman panicked with the baby in her hands.

"What is it?" He jumped out to see if the black haired woman was alright.

"Take that girl inside, hurry!" She ordered heading inside.

"What?!" The boy froze.

"Letting a girl freeze to death in the snow, I ashamed." The voice faded in the house.

He was panicking now, dusting the snow of the girl frozen body he picked her up in bridal style.

"This girl is so light." He looked slightly worried.

"And freezing!" He leaped inside the warm house.

A few minutes passed, but the girl was still as cold as ice.

"She's not waking up any time soon." The boy was taking piles of blankets on the girl.

"That's cause she needs body heat, now get in there and warm her up!" The black haired woman was officially demanding.

"Mom." He groaned.

"Do it and just see what happens!" She snapped back.

Of course he did what he was told. What else could he do? He couldn't let the poor girl freeze to death. He pulled the pile of blankets to the side hopped in and closed it over. The girl had her eyes closed but instantly hugging on to the stiff man's body.

"See? A man's body warmth solves everything." The black haired mother turned to the baby snuggled her arms.

"What was she doing out there in weather like this." The stiff man relaxed a bit.

"Who knows, I'm glade I found her when I did. Otherwise she would've lost this little girl forever in that chunky cold snow." The mother sitting on the floor, rocking the cold baby to sleep.

"Yeah." He sighed reaching to hug the body.

"I think the father abandoned them." The mother looked sadly at the sleeping child.

"She only looks 16-17." He adds looking down at the thin figure.

"Around your age." She teased.

"Hey, no way I'm taking a child in." He grunted sharply.

"Stingy, you might like the child." She played with his emotions.

"It's a girl!" He snarled.

"Too childish answer for an Uchiha, huh? What if I was joking." She hugged the tiny baby.

Half an hour later the girls skin was starting to return a normal colour. So Sasuke decided to leave her side incase she woke up. When he left three minutes later she woke up crying and yelling.

"Where is she! My baby!"

"It's fine she's right here." The black haired mother got of the ground and came to the girl.

The pink haired teen took the frail girl into her arm she snuggled into the baby. She looked up to her saviour.

"I'm sorry, I can't thank you enough." The teenage mother cried wobbling into a bow.

"Oh no honey, it's fine don't cry." The woman hugged the teenager with the child.

"I'll get our old cradle so you can sleep for the night, without holding her. You need some rest." The black haired mother assured, looking at the cute baby before turning to call out a name.

"Sasuke!" She called, a young muscular teenager rushed in the room.

"Hn? So you're awake?" He flatly greeted.

"That's no way to treat our guest." She scolded before smiling and introducing him.

"This is Uchiha Sasuke my youngest son, I'm Uchiha Mikoto. It's pleasure to meet you. Sasuke what are you standing there for? Go fetch the crate for the baby!" She introduced us and ordered her son.

He left before the teenage girl could say hi.

"Pleasure to meet you, Uchiha-San." She formally greeted.

"What a charming polite girl. But you can call my Mikoto." She laughed complimenting kindly.

"Oh no, I couldn't. I'm so sorry for the trouble." The girl bowed her head apologising again.

"No honey, raise your head. I'll make tea and we'll talk." She grab a free hand from the girl and slightly squeezed nodding before leaving to make tea.

Sasuke came back with a crate and blankets. Taking the crate and placing it next to the girl, he came up to the surprised girl.

"Can I?" He asked to take the tiny little girl.

"Yes thank you. I assume you're the one who carried me? Sorry I may have been heavy." She bowed again apologising.

"Aa, you're quite." He place the baby in before leaving.

Mikoto came in seeing her son leave.

"Wait. Do you want to join us? I made an extra for you." She offered handing the traditional no handle tea cup.

"Aa thanks, but I'll just take it the my room." He flatly said leaving with hot tea in his hand.

"That boy, always so rude. Excuse him I hope he didn't offend you." Mikoto apologise seating the tea tray on the table while reaching the cup towards the teenage girl.

"No it's fine. He actually seems kind." She stated thankfully.

"Really? He was the kindest boy when he was a child until middle school. He grew why as called an Uchiha ego." She laughed.

"Hahaha. I can see that." The girl laughed smiling.

"So care to tell me what happened?" The mother asked taking a sip of her tea.

"Sure, I mean I would be curious too, if I saw a girl in the terrible condition with a baby. Okay, it may take awhile so I'll try to shorten it." Mikoto nodded getting ready to listen.

"Um... I'll tell you some things about me first. My name is Haruno Sakura, I am or was a high school student. I'm aged 17." She started off.

"Sakura, what a lovely name. You have beautiful hair that suits it. I thought you were around that age." Mikoto smiled while commenting.

_"Thank you. Last year I had met a boy. His name was Sasori, he was a year ahead of me but I still fell in love. A month after school started we started dating, after two months he wanted to get serious in our relationship. We started to go there and one night he just wanted it, he was greedy and didn't ask me like he would usually do. He forced me to have it, I then started having these signs of being pregnant. I was scared I wanted to finish my school, have a career have a life before this happened. I wanted to be normal before settling down to have a family. I went to the doctor to make sure I wasn't, but I was. To scared to tell my boyfriend, I left him for a while until on day he visited me and said I haven't been going to school lately. Since I had only started getting pregnant I told him I was just sick. I wanted to surprise him but that failed, I secretly had the baby I don't know how I managed to with a clingy guy like him. I could never have brought down to myself to get rid of the baby. I went to his apartment a week after the baby was born, I didn't give her a name because I wanted us both too, since we were her parents. I knocked on his door excitedly at the time, when he answered the door he looked like he'd just got up in his boxer short I didn't suspect a thing." _Sakura took a pause to catch her breath and continue again.

_"He was so surprised when I opened the door, showing him the baby and he had asked if it was abandoned, lost or whatever. I said it was his, at that moment our relationship ended. He tried to attack the baby, he slapped, punched and hit me. Turning insane he grabbed a knife. It's a mothers duty to defend the baby. I even have scars from the knife."_ Sakura lifted her top turning to present a giant knife scar that goes from her shoulder blades down to the top of her pants line.

Mikoto gasped in horror, she pulled my top down going back to the story.

_"He threatened me. It wasn't the Sasori I knew. The kind understanding one, the guy who helped in high school when I was lost or stuck studying. A girl rushed to see what was going on from the bedroom, she was wearing only Sasori's top. I smacked him hard with all my might and left stumbling out the door. The cut was so deep I remember going to my place collapsing, no one found me until my best friend Yamanaka Ino. She had found me on the floor crying and bleeding. Sasori had cheated on me. I thought he was the one for me. I was so dumb I should've said stop at the start, he was just in it for the joy. I hate him. I wish we hadn't met. Now I have girl who I don't know what to do with. I'm not a good mother, I'm only 17! I should be shopping with my friends not breast feeding a baby! Later I fled knowing Sasori would follow me for revenge. I left everything I had in my apartment to much in a hurry to get away and as far as possible. It was time I realised I had to start a new. All the memories I have, that's all I've got left. My friends still keep in touch, I had a phone until it froze in my pocket."_ Sakura felt tears pricking down her cheeks.

"What about your parents?" Mikoto sat next to Sakura embracing heron a warm comforting hug.

"They... Left me... With my child saying I was a disgrace... Their words were..._A child at 17 really? You're not welcomed you slut._ I had no where else to go. So I travelled for three days in the snow hoping to find a cover or abandoned building to stay in. I was still looking for one until I collapsed here, sorry. But why do men have to be so cruel? Why do we deserve to be treated like this? Are we just sex objects for their joy? Do they have feelings! We're humans too! We deserve respect! I hated the girl who was with him because you know what? She said after I had slapped him she was all like. _Let's go back to your room and I'll make the pain go away._ I felt like shooting her on the spot, if I had a gun. I don't know what to do now, no where to go. My friends offered but I denied because I didn't want them having to worry about a baby, to live their normal life. I'm wondering if I should give my baby away." Sakura tried to finally calm herself after all that anger.

"No, you went through all of that, just for the baby. You're the toughest mother I've ever seen, she deserves a mother like you..." She cheered Sakura a bit.

"Where should I go Mikoto-san?" She dried her eyes looking up at the gentle kind woman for advice.

"Mikoto is fine, I know! You can stay with us! It's perfect!" Mikoto jumped up with joy clapping at her idea.

"Oh no. I couldn't after you helped me so much. I'm just a stranger, I just couldn't burden you any further. I mean you have a family too, you have to take care of them." Sakura refused trying to persuade the joyful Mikoto.

"Oh no, you don't. Anyways I've always wanted a daughter, I have two sons and they're a pain. A husband who's the exact same as well. Two women in the house are much better than one. I feel awfully lonely sometimes." Mikoto laughs sitting down.

"If you insist, but I'll pay you back and do chores!" Sakura leaped up meeting Mikoto trying to insist.

"No, if you're my new daughter I won't let you." Mikoto protested.

"But-" Sakura was about to say no.

"I don't see why not. You can come to my school." Sasuke offered walking in pretending like his only just heard.

None of the two women knew, that this whole time sneaky Sasuke was behind the wall. With his back against the wall sitting on the floor, eavesdropping while drinking tea.

"See he agrees." Mikoto smiled turning to Sakura.

"What about the baby, and the fees. I would be already costing you enough as it is." Sakura was still in denial.

"The Uchiha's are quite famous to be rich I the last time I recalled, don't you think Sasuke?" Another man who looked exactly like Sasuke came in, except he had long hair and straight lines under his eyes.

"This is my oldest son, Uchiha Itachi." He nodded Sakura bowed greeting with a grin.

"Hn." Sasuke's attitude change.

"Those to are really close, but when in public or someone's over they try to act so cool." Mikoto whisper in my ear.

I started giggling turning into laughing, the two boys both looked at Mikoto who shrugged pretending to be clueless. They just stared at the laughing girl, who was now crying with laughter.

"Looks like we're a family already." Mikoto smiled taking the tea cups away.

"What about the father of this house?" Sakura stopped getting up looking at the two men.

"I'll talk to him." Mikoto came back in with a bottle of milk.

"By the way, how much breast milk has she had? How old is she." Mikoto asked the important questions while sitting on the couch.

The two boys immediately left the room. Mikoto and Sakura giggled but were glade to have some privacy.

"One month and a few weeks. Um and not that much. It's been cold and hard to give." Sakura sighed with embarrassment.

"Honey, no need to be embarrassed. I'll get a blanket to cover you up." Mikoto swiped her hand assuredly. Taking p a blanket from the pile that Sasuke brought.

"Here, I'll grab the baby." She handed a soft blanket. Sakura started to take of her top and bra.

"Look, she likes it, plus it's nice and warm after that cold trip." Mikoto beamed putting the blanket over.

"Hey are you on your period?" Mikoto whispered into the Sakura's ear.

Sakura shook her head. It's been so cold so she hadn't been able to. Only sometimes she did, plus she had it last week. It was a terrible experience.

"I had it last week." She tapped my index finger on her bony chin.

"Oh, how ever did you manage?" Mikoto curiously asked.

The two girls got to know each other better.

"Let's go, they probably want some privacy to girl talk." Itachi tapped his younger brother's shoulder, they both headed up. They had been listening the whole time. So much for the two girls privacy.

"You know, when you have a child. You grow bigger and can show them off with bikini's." Their mother went off. The two boys back of necks burned and quickly walked up stairs.

"Thanks Mikoto, for everything. I mean it. What made you help me?" Sakura had finished feeding the baby and they were talking again.

"Sweetheart, I wanted to help. I'm glade I did so I can't change the past. But I know one thing," Mikoto bent over and whispered.

"My little Sasuke's got his eyes on you." She pulled back looking at poor Sakura's red face.

"What but we only just met. Plus, I still have a grudge on men." The teen stuttered blushing.

"Yeah, but who do you think used their body heat to warm little Sakura up? Wasn't me, Itachi was somewhere studying. Also once you get to know him, you'd realise Sasuke isn't like other men. You want to know why?" Mikoto motioned for Sakura's ear.

Leaning forward Sakura heard a funny sentence. "Because I raised him."

"But-" A growl erupted from Sakura's slim thin body.

"Goodness, I forgot you would probably hungry for travelling about a month? With out food?" She thought surprisingly.

"Every now and again a mother or old lady would kindly offer food. So I didn't really starve." Sakura semi lied not to worry he new friend/mother. She never eaten anything at all.

"Uchiha Sakura, has a good tune to it. But we'll keep your name until you marry." Mikoto thought out loud.

Sakura protested to Mikoto that they wouldn't.

"I'll grab some soup, I know you. You probably fed the child and not you." Mikoto got up pivoting to hurry into the kitchen.

Sakura was starving, but really tired. She needed food thinking that if she wasn't found in a few more days she'd become anorexic. Mikoto had brought in a big tray with cookies, salad, soup and bread. She had a big glass of water on the corner with cutlery and serviette.

"You didn't-"

"Sakura. You're hungry. Eat." Mikoto had a serious tone.

"Okay." Well, Sakura was really hungry so she dug in, literally.

"Thanks. I so full now." Everything on the plate was gone.

"Note I'll make you less slim, you've been warned." Mikoto joked, taking yet again another tray to the kitchen to clean.

By the time she was finished, Mikoto came in the room to see Sakura curled on the couch in a tight ball sleeping soundly. Mikoto smiled to herself, placing a blanket onto the tiny thin teenage girl. The baby was quiet and asleep in the crate with her mother's hand over the baby's stomach. Sasuke had just wondered in jumping back at the cute sleeping teenager. She looked like a doll, slim figure, pink blossom hair matching her name, pale smooth skin and closed emerald eyes. It as if you were to ever touch her she might wilt away like a blossom.

"I arranged school, she's going to start tomorrow." Mikoto turned to face her son. Before putting down the phone.

"What about her." Sasuke pointed to the little baby.

"I'll take care of her, as if it were my own once again." His mother beamed joyfully.

"I missed those days with you." She cupped her cheek with a hand getting all giddy.

"Mum. Stop. Anyways I'm going to bed. " Sasuke turned around exiting the room.

"So soon." She snapped out of her daydream, then whinng.

"I might study." He grunted.

"That's my boy." Mikoto giggled to herself.

"Huff, tomorrow's going to be a new adventure for you, so get some rest." Mikoto bent down over her new daughter and kissed her forehead.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N: I officially done. I really enjoyed this chapter I hope you do too! Please read notice.**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: Okay, I'm in high school so I am off holidays starting tomorrow. Meaning that I want be publishing as soon as people may think. I'm terribly sorry to my followers. **

** If I don't have least 5 reviews I'm sorry but I may not continue this story, because I can't continue something only one person likes. BUT ILL LET YOU IN ON A SECRET! Every time I get an email or review I dream or shout dancing with joy. Seriously though, I'm not that popular :p **

**I have big ideas on this so please review ^.^ I'll be doing my three stories Survival or Death, Girls vs Boys pop star competition and of course this one.**

**Thanks for all your support love you all . **

**Sayonara MINA!**


	2. Chapter 2

H**ello everyone. I've been getting so many reviews on this story. It's great to know you love this story line. I'm currently editing a second chapter so please wait patiently for a new amazing chapter. Please keep supporting love you all ^^ *hugs everyone***

**Thank you all**

**sayonara .**


End file.
